


[授权翻译]Point Made

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles吃醋了，Isaac棒透了，Derek得到了他的教训。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Point Made

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Point Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765526) by [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse). 



Isaac出现在正闷闷不乐的Stiles身边，脑袋随着音乐的节奏微微摆动。他们正在一个夜店里监视，寻找一个已经杀了六个人的塞壬*。“哥们儿，你现在简直不能再明显了。”  
（*原文为Siren，最早应该是古希腊神话里一种神话生物）

Stiles把他的视线从眼前这个让他极度不舒服的场景上移开，转到他卷发的朋友身上，毫不意外地发现他正冲着自己露出假笑。“有时候我简直不敢相信你是我最喜欢的那个，以及，我完全不知道你在说什么。”

“Scott刚刚完全听到了你说我是你最喜欢的那个；他让你把这话收回去。”Isaac揶揄道，脑袋朝吧台那头冲着他们皱眉的另外一位Beta歪了歪，“以及你非常清楚我在说什么。”

“可是你超可爱的，”Stiles争辩道，完全无视第二句话，把注意力集中到Scott身上，知道他在那边也能听得一清二楚，“就算是你在使坏的时候，你的卷毛，眼睛，撅起的嘴唇，还有颧骨，我就只想蹂躏你！”

Isaac翻了个白眼，但是Stiles能看到红晕正爬上他的脖子，布满他的脸颊，“话题转移得不错。”

Stiles无所谓地耸了耸肩，他是否认之王（king of denial），“ _无视它直到它走开_ ”，那是他的人生哲学。“我说过了，完全不知道你在说什么，而且，如果你知道什么才是对你有益的话，你也不知道你在说什么。”

Isaac慢慢露出了一个灿烂的微笑，露出一点牙齿，“当真？你在威胁我？”

“哦那是当然的，”Stiles随意地开口，“你有狼的牙齿但是我知道你的弱点Isaac Lahey，继续说下去那么以后你可得不到我做的带巧克力碎片的花生黄油饼干了，兄弟。”

Isaac撅起了嘴，Stiles想着是不是变成狼人会自动增强狗狗眼的威力，因为Isaac和Scott都极端擅长这个表情，甚至当Erica和Boyd想要什么的时候，也都会冲他露出这个表情，“你嫉妒的时候真刻薄。”

“我没在嫉妒！”Stiles叫道，畏缩了一下。他叫得很响，响到他们周围的人在夜店震耳欲聋的音乐声中听到了他，响到他可以肯定周围的狼人们都听到了。

Isaac露出了一个嘲讽的表情，接着软了下来，“他只是想从她那里得到一些信息。”他小声说着，移到Stiles身后，一只手环住他的腰，把脸埋进Stiles的颈间以给他安慰。狼人们都喜欢肢体接触。

Stiles的目光移到那个人身上，他还在Stiles离开时他所在的地方。Derek Hale在遥远的角落里，坐在黑漆漆的隔间里，跟之前半个小时一样，和那个漂亮的金发美人聊天。就算周围都是一闪一闪的灯光，就算他没有增强的视力，他也能看到Derek大大的笑容，对着对面的女士使美男计。他看着她因为Derek说的话而笑出声，她的眼睛在看向Derek的时候闪过一丝捕食者的光芒。她很漂亮，曲线玲珑。看着他们，Stiles没办法不去想他们看起来很般配，两个漂亮的人。这说得通。看看他自己——法兰绒的衬衣，牛仔裤，不灵活的四肢，他不禁轻哼了一声。他不过是个对Derek有迷恋的蠢孩子。

“别。”Isaac小声呻吟了一下，安静地说，更用力地捏了捏Stiles——他能够感觉到Stiles内心的混乱，在所有那群狼中，Isaac是最敏感的那个，“不管你脑子里正在想什么，停下来。他不想要她，他不想要任何人，除了——”

不管Isaac还打算说什么，他都没有听进去。他看着这一切发生，好像在看一个慢镜头。那个女人转过身，更加靠近Derek，她的脸比任何时候都要近，虽然Stiles想要移开目光，但是他做不到。他注视着Derek——当那个女人把自己的嘴唇贴上他的的时候，Derek没有做任何事来阻止他。

“哦。”Isaac悲痛地轻声叹了口气，而Stiles绷紧了神经。

“好吧。”Stiles慢慢地开口，让自己从Isaac的紧握之中脱开身，试着无视自己激烈的心跳和心痛，“我想你们都很有把握，所以，我可以走了。”

“Stiles……”Isaac试着挽留他，他的眼睛睁大着，充满担忧。

“我很好。”Stiles保证道，试着给男孩一个微笑——他自己都觉得脸上这个笑容一戳即碎，“到点了，该回家了。反正我也应该回到我的电脑身边了，如果我们真的找到了那个塞壬，找出能杀掉它的办法会很有帮助。”

Stiles几乎是逃出了夜店，如果他感觉到身后炙热的凝视，来自一双褐色-绿色混杂的眼睛……那么，如他所说过的，否认之王。

…..

接下来的几天很紧张，他们仍旧在追捕那个塞壬，而Stiles和Derek互不说话，这让本来就压力巨大的狼人们更加紧张。

…..

是塞壬来找的Stiles——因为它当然会这么做——它在Stiles从停尸房回家独自的路上找到了他。停尸房里还躺着它之前的受害者，每一个都被开膛破肚。让这把已经捅了他的刀绞了一下的是，它用着Derek的脸。在看到非Derek诱惑性地朝他笑着的时候，Stiles叹了口气，想起了他在研究里找到的一篇文章，说是塞壬会以对受害人来说“完美的那个人（perfect person）”的形象出现在他的受害者面前。

“拜托，”他嘲笑道，颤抖的手里握着一把黄铜匕首藏在身后，“你完全出卖了你自己——Derek永远不会对着任何人笑成那样。”

“那天晚上他这么笑了，”非Derek邪恶地咧开嘴，“他笑着和那个女人调情，这让你很受伤，我可以感觉到，我可以听到你的想法，你觉得你不够好，你永远没办法拥有他，不过，现在我在这里，给你你想要的。”

“你不是Derek。”Stiles从咬紧的牙关里挤出这么一句。塞壬走近他，它的身体擦过Stiles，他们在一条小巷里，Stiles抑制着因为塞壬的靠近而带来的后退的冲动。

“我不是，”非Derek对着他耳语，他的舌头舔着他柔软的耳廓，“但我是你所能得到的最接近他的存在，你怎么说？”

“多谢你的提议，”Stiles颤抖着回答，把手从身后抽出来，匕首在塞壬能做出反应之前就捅进了他的肚子，这次Stiles后退了一步，远离那个生物——它发出一声痛苦的尖叫，变回它原本的模样，“不过我就免了吧。”

它在死前发出一声非人类的尖叫，它的眼睛在整个过程中一直死死锁在Stiles身上。Stiles会因为这个做一辈子噩梦的。

放下匕首，他拿出了他的手机。

….

“你还好吧？”Isaac冲到前面问题，他伸出手检查Stiles的情况，Stiles站在原地，让男孩完成他的检查，在Isaac嗅他的时候发出一声笑。哦，小狗啊。

“我没事，我完全搞定了它那个‘试图勾引我’的计划（I totally shanked its ‘trying to be seductive’ ass）。”在其他人聚拢到尸体边上的时候，Stiles自夸道。

“你怎么做到的？”Boyd问他，Stiles指向仍旧躺在地上的匕首，这看上去让Boyd印象深刻。

“在塞壬的受害者的血液里浸过的黄铜匕首，”Stiles回答道，在看到五个狼人都挑起了眉的时候他耸了耸肩，“结果证明Supernatural里的很多民间传说都是对的。”

“干得好。”Derek对他说——自从夜店那个晚上以来，这是他们第一次交谈。

Stiles点了点头，断开了眼神交流，“谢了。”

“好耶，”Isaac假装欢呼了一下，他看向他的Alpha，眼神沉重，“结果证明不需要把你的舌头伸进某个肮脏的金发女人的喉咙里，你就可以得到需要的信息并且杀掉邪恶的怪物，谁知道呢？”

Stiles因为他的话和Erica，Boyd以及Scott的表情红了脸，即想要扶额又想要去揉Isaac的卷毛，这并不是他第一次思索他究竟是什么时候为自己赢得了这样的忠心度。

Erica嗤笑了一声，极小声地冒出一句，“我想我们知道一旦离婚Isaac会选择跟着哪个的家长了。”

Derek冲着他们所有人皱起了眉，但是他凝视着Stiles。

“好啦，”在又几秒尬尴的沉默之后Stiles勉强吐出一句，“我们能不能结束这个让人非常不舒服的时刻，进行下一步，考虑怎么处理尸体的问题了？我非常需要冲澡，我必须要把这个让我很难受的感觉冲走。”

“难受？”Isaac询问道，又一次带着明显的担忧。

“在提议过程中发生了一次不愉快的接触。”Stiles回答道。

“那很模糊。”Scott皱眉。

Stiles点了下头，“本意如此。”

“Stiles……”Scott试图继续。

“不，”Stiles摇了摇头，“出于情感创伤这个理由，我拒绝回答。”

“它是用什么形象出现的？”Boyd在他和Derek开始捡起尸体的时候问了这么一句。

Stiles的心跳漏了一拍，所有人都停了下来看着他，于是他知道所有人都听到了。“这个问题，我也拒绝回答。”Stiles避开了所有人的目光。

…..

几天以后，Stiles发现自己来到了Hale家的房子，狼人们在远处训练，他在笔记里记下跟塞壬相关的内容。他没有抬头看过，但是他能感觉到Derek钉在他身上的凝视——同样的事情这些天一直在发生，Stiles觉得他随时都可能绷不住。

“我想到了。”Isaac说着走到Stiles身边坐下，Stiles有些受惊得跳起了一点，Isaac得意的笑了。Stiles怒视着他，低头看向他的笔记，看到了因为他跳起来而带出划痕，Isaac笑得更开心了，显然被逗乐了。

“想到什么了？”Stiles合上了他的笔记本，把注意力转向男孩。

“怎么让你跟Derek之间奇怪状态结束掉。”Isaac轻松地说。

Stiles越过他的肩膀看向他剩余的朋友们。

“无所谓，反正他肯定在听我们说话。”Isaac平静地继续，“就算他知道为什么我这么做这也一样能行得通。”

Stiles疑惑地看向Isaac，他能听到背景里Derek发出了一声警告的咆哮，“你要做什么？”

Isaac捏住Stiles的后颈，咧开嘴笑了，“以其人之道还治其人之身（Giving him a taste of his own medicine.）。”

Stiles想要问问他是什么意思，但是突然之间他嘴里都是Isaac。这……好吧，很糟，Isaac是个不错的接吻对象，他的嘴唇和看起来一样柔软，但是吻他感觉像在乱伦。

“卧槽！”Erica大笑着喊出声，Stiles还能依稀听到Scott惊恐呜咽。

退开的时候Isaac冲他眨了眨眼，然后转向已经发怒的Derek，脸上挂着灿烂到极点的笑容。

“看吧，现在你们两个扯平了。”Isaac解释道，甚至在Derek的眼睛变成红色之后也没有畏缩，“Derek可以吻他想吻的任何人，你也可以吻你想吻的任何人，更棒的是，现在Derek知道看见别人吻你是什么感觉了，对吧Derek？”

“你已经把你的观点展示得够清楚了，Isaac。”Derek低声咆哮。

“你确定？”Isaac无辜地询问，不过他已经开始远离Stiles了。而Stiles则禁不住摇起了头，笑容情不自禁地爬上了他的嘴角。这孩子就是个彻头彻尾的小坏蛋，但是他站在Stiles这边还是让Stiles的心都暖和了起来。“因为我可以再做一次，那并没有那么难。”

“如果Isaac可以吻Stiles，那我也要吻Stiles。”Erica插了进来，笑得得意而邪恶，Derek紧绷了起来。

“你会享受这个的。”Isaac评论道，给了Stiles一个让他脸红的狡猾的表情，“你想过的所有关于他的嘴的事儿都是真的Erica，天生就是用来给人吻的，别生气Boyd，我确定你和Erica可以分享。”

“停下来。”Scott痛苦地呻吟道。

“没错， _停下来_ 。”Derek几乎是一字一字地吐出来的，“并且， _离开_ ，你们所有人。”

“非常乐意。”Scott边冲出门边嘀咕，“再多来点这类事儿，我就得需要心理治疗了。”

Stiles因为这个评价环起了双臂，把注意力放在这事儿上，而不是Beta们正挨个出门，只剩下他和一个盛怒的Derek在一块儿。

“好吧，你已经展示清楚你的想法了。”其他人一离开，Derek就开了口。

“不是我的想法，是Isaac的。”Stiles说着站起了身，“Isaac在说他的想法，就在他侵略我的嘴巴之前。”

“但我想指出两点，”Derek继续说道，好像Stiles完全没有开过口，“一，那个女人吻了我，不是我吻了她，而你在我能做任何事之前就离开了。”

“那是……”

“以及 _二_ ，”Derek说得更响了一些，“自那之后是你一直在回避我。”

Stiles因为这个真相而烦躁了起来，“好吧，是的……”

“另外，我们并没有在一起，”Derek说得很直接，“你没有理由嫉妒。”

Stiles无法阻止自己因为这句话而退缩，“对——对，你是对的，抱歉。”

Derek叹了口气，闭上眼睛，一只手穿过自己的头发，“那……我不是那个意思，”Derek开始朝他走去，“我明白的，我是说，我知道Isaac刚刚在做什么，为什么他会这么做，但我还是想打断他的手，因为他碰了你。”

“我——”Stiles顿了顿，“不知道该怎么回应了。”

“这可是第一次。”Derek低喃，露出一个嘲弄的微笑。

“揍我啊（Blow me）。”Stiles不管不顾地说，看到Derek闪到他面前的时候不禁睁大了眼睛。

“乐意之至*。”Derek回答道，Stiles觉得，就在刚才他的大脑因为这个想象画面而烧焦了。  
（*Blow me还可以指blow job所以……）

他可怜巴巴地呻吟了一声，“你不能就这么说这种话。”

“为什么不？”Derek挑衅道，“不告诉你我想要什么没能带来什么好事儿，只除了你拒绝跟我说话，而我的Beta因为我伤害了你的感情而对我生气。”

“Isaac——”

“对你有保护欲。”Derek接过了话茬，“我很高兴，不过这不能阻止我在我们下次训练的时候教训他。”

“嘿！”Stiles辩护道，一只手指指向Derek的方向，“你别找Isaac的茬。”

Derek摇了摇头。

“他——”

“吻了你，他知道我会找他算账的。”Derek低声说着把Stiles拉进怀里。Stiles发出一声短促的尖叫，Derek露出一个自命不凡的假笑，Stiles冲他翻了个白眼——即便他能感觉到炙热和生理反应正在身体里逐渐形成——因为Derek看着他的样子，以及他的手，正沿着Stiles的背部一直往下，在某个偏下的地方停住的手。

“我可以吻任何我想要的人。”Stiles气喘吁吁地说道，Derek的鼻子轻轻挤着Stiles的脸颊。

“不，”Derek在Stiles的下颚上印下一串湿吻，在这间隙里挤出一句，“只有我。”

“哦是吗？”Stiles颤抖着反问，在Derek在他的颈边吮吸的时候倒抽了一口气。

“是的。”

“为什么？”Stiles的心跳得飞速，他要求得到答案。

Derek后退了一点，他的表情很温和，他的拇指擦过Stiles的下唇，在他张开嘴的时候，Derek发出一声柔和的叹息，“因为Isaac是对的，我可以吻任何我想要的人。”

“ _Derek_ ，”Stiles轻声叫道，在Derek的嘴贴上他的时候轻叹了一声。Derek用牙齿咬住Stiles的下唇，拉进他自己嘴里，吮吸着，Stiles的呻吟消失在了这个吻里。

“而，”Derek贴着他的嘴唇继续道，“我想吻的唯一一个人是你。”


End file.
